In cooling water systems of various types of industrial plants, when slime is generated in the system, slime troubles, such as decrease in thermal efficiency, clogging of water passage pipes, and corrosion of piping metal materials, occur. In order to avoid the slime troubles, various types of chemical agents have been developed.
In Patent Literature 1, a slime stripping agent containing a chlorosulfamic acid as an effective component has been disclosed. In Patent Literature 2, an algicidal agent containing a chlorine-based oxidizing agent and a chlorosulfamic acid (salt) has been disclosed.
Patent Literature 3 has disclosed that when slime is generated in a cooling water system during a treatment using sodium hypochlorite, an isothiazolone compound is further added.